I'll Be There For You
by silver tears and wasted fears
Summary: And now he was wallowing on his bed eating Ben & Jerry’s Phish Food ice cream like…. Like…. Well like Casey and oh god just how much was she rubbing off on him?" Written for Degrassichick. Dasey duh. I don't own LWD


**This was written by a prompt I got from LWD prompt claim, from degrassichick. Here's the link: ****.1****. The prompt is at the bottom. Please enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A rolled up ball of paper hit Casey in the back of her head. "Casey… psst!" Casey chose to ignore the annoying person who kept on trying to talk to her. He threw another wadded up paper at her. "Psst… Casey!"

"I'm not talking to you, Derek."

"You just did." Derek said smirking.

"Well I'm not talking to you starting now then."

"But, Caaaaasey!" Derek whined.

"You know, if I _were_ talking to you, I would say how it's all your fault that I'm even here. I mean, I'm Casey McDonald, I don't get _detention!"_

"Well, you're here."

"Because of _you!"_

"How is it because of me, princess?"

"Let's review shall we."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback to 3__rd__ Period_

_Derek and Casey were in their English class. Casey was sitting in the first row being the keener she was, and Derek was sitting in the back row being the slacker he was. _

"_So the assignment is 5,000 words on Catcher in the Rye and-"_

_The principal popped her head into the room. "Mr. Ramirez, they need you down at the office."_

"_Okay, Ms. McDonald, you're in charge."_

_Casey's first instinct would be to go to the front of the room and say something along the lines of 'okay, I'm in charge, do as I say'. But, with Derek, her annoying step brother being there, she knew that probably wasn't a good idea. But, Derek, knew this would be the perfect time to annoy her. So, he went up to the front of the room, and grabbed one of those antique glass coke bottles that Mr. Ramirez kept as part of his collection off his desk._

"_Hey, Mick, go long!" Derek said getting ready to throw the bottle. He took an extra long time to give Casey time to attempt to stop him. _

"_De-rek! Put that down." Casey said attempting to get the bottle away from him._

_He stuck his tongue out at her, and held the bottle really high over his head, so that she couldn't reach it. But, she wasn't Edwin, and was tall enough so she grabbed it from him. They then pulled back and forth trying to get it, like a game of tug-o-war. _

"_**Mr. Venturi! Ms. McDonald! Put that down this **__**instant!"**__ Doing as they were told, they both dropped the bottle and it smashed into a million tiny little pieces. _

_Mr. Ramirez came to the floor and picked up some of the remains of the bottle. He then turned to glare the two step-siblings. _

"_Ms. McDonald, I thought I could trust you."_

"_I am so sorry Mr. Ramirez. But Derek-"_

"_Detention after school! Both of you!"_

"_Bu-But, Mr. Ramirez- I've never had detention in my life before!" Casey protested vehemently._

"_**De-Ten-Tion!"**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey gave Derek a pointed look.

"Well, when you put it _that_ way, I guess it _does_ sound like my fault but-"

"De-rek! There's no other way to put it!"

Derek covered his ears with his hands. "Jeez, Spacey, take it down an octave."

Casey moved over to where Derek was sitting.

"Since, we're both stuck in here, it's the perfect time for a heart to heart."

"Here we go." Derek said sighing.

"I want to know why you treat me the way you do."

"Case, really, it's just the way I am and-"

"No, Derek, there's a reason there has to be and-"

They were talking at the same time, overlapping each other, hardly listening to what the other was saying, just rambling on and on and on. Until Derek broke it.

"_I just freaking love you okay!" _About five seconds after the words left his mouth, he actually realized what he said.

He was afraid to look at Casey's face, he expected to see a look of pure disgust and hatred, but he all he saw was shock. Her eyes were wide… and watering?" _Ohgodohgodohgod. _Then suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of detention.

Casey shook her head, eyes wide. "I-I have to g-go." Casey said, grabbing all of her stuff and rushing out the door. Derek shook his head.

_But he was her ride home?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He paced in his bedroom. It was 6:00 and Casey still wasn't home yet. He was grounded because when they asked her where he was and she said "I don't know." they assumed he abandoned her. He didn't really care though, he just wanted Casey back home. He had left her dozens of messages. And now he was wallowing on his bed eating Ben & Jerry's Phish Food ice cream like…. Like…. Well like _Casey_ and oh god just how much was she rubbing off on him? He heard the door downstairs open, and heard the mumblings of Casey saying she was alright and he sighed and relaxed with relief but then tightened in fear when he realized that her footsteps were coming close and it sounded like she was coming into _his_ bedroom and _ohgodohgodohgod _he was so not ready for this.

"Hey." She said softly, sitting down on his bed. She looked like she had been over thinking and analyzing like she always did.

"Where were you?" He asked with concern.

"I walked home." She said and his eyes widened.

"God, Case, do you know how worried I was? I mean you walked home and then weren't back for hours and you could have been killed or kidnapped or- or-"

"I needed to- to think. About what you said."

"Yeah Case, about that-"

She put her finger to his lips. "Derek, just don't. Listen, I- We're siblings, this is, it's just wr-"

"Don't you DARE say this is wrong Case, don't you dare!" Casey tried to cut him off but he wouldn't let her. "Hear me out. Ever since I met you, you've been a challenge. You challenged me in ways no one other ever could. You were smart, and talented, and fierce, and gorgeous, and would call me on my bullshit and you're the only one that could do that to me. I'm pretty sure that I fell in love with you the day I met you, and I can't imagine my life without you. Now, please, Case, tell me, tell me you don't feel the same way and we'll never speak of this again." He said looking up, brown meeting blue.

"I- I can't tell you that." Casey said, starting to sob.

He grabbed her in his arms, and stroked her hair. "Sh…. It'll be okay Case, as long as we're together, it'll be okay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ahaha, I know, it was all light and airy towards the beginning and then at the end it was all angst (but not really, I'm no good at angst. Now, the prompt for this was:**

5. Dasey. (duh, how can I not request a Dasey?! lol) Anything that includes: a glass bottle, a detention, a fight (preferably between Derek & Casey!), and Ben & Jerry's ice cream ;P

**I don't know if the whole glass bottle think actually counts as a fight but hopefully I did it justice. R&R PLEASE! I'll give you metaphorical cupcakes?**


End file.
